Bajo el mismo techo
by LadyBerenice1325
Summary: Rachel Berry y Jesse St. James son dos jóvenes universitarios,que no se soportan.Simplemente se odian.Por desgracia,estan obligados a vivir en el mismo edificio por reglas de la Univerdad.¿Su comportamiento cambiará luego de una amenaza del rector?
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: ¡Mi primera historia!

Este es una especie de prefacio y la trama sería así:

Rachel y Jesse son universitarios (Van al mismo curso) y se colmo, deben vivir bajo el mismo techo...con otros cuatro pobres jóvenes.

Todo tipo de bromas,burlas e insultos porque bueno,ellos...se odian.

* * *

Prefacio

-¡Jesse, estúpido, descerebrado e imbécil!-maldecía Rachel Berry, mientras veía varios de sus CD´S nuevos, destrozados en el piso de su habitación-¿por qué diablos te empeñas en romper mis cosas?

-¡No me insultes!-dije parado en el umbral de su puerta-, además, que te hace pensar que yo lo hice ¿eh?

-Mmm, déjame pensar...-dijo mientras ponía una mano debajo de su barbilla-tal vez sea porque, ¡eres el único idiota que vive en este edificio!

-Si Jesse, eres el único idiota aquí-grito Mike Chang, desde su cuarto.

Rachel me miro burlona.

-Espera,¿por qué no sospechas de Mike, pero a mi acusas?-le pregunte a ella.

-Porque yo no soy engreído, mentiroso y arrogante-volvió a gritar Chang, mientras Rachel asentía. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Mike, te doy unos minutos para que cierres tu puerta antes de que corra a tu habitación y te muela a golpes-le grite.

Pronto escuche el ruido del cerrojo, sonreí satisfecho.

-¿Donde estábamos?-le dije a Rachel-¡Ah! yo no rompí tus CD´s de música mala...intencionalmente.

-Eres un idiota-me respondió ella, mientras me tiraba una almohada.

-Exactamente-volvió a meterse Chang. Le dije que dejara de provocarme-espera Jesse, tu dijiste que cierre la puerta, no la ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

1-Odio, Sweeney Todd…y lodo.

Rachel POV.

"Jesse St. James, el nuevo estudiante recién llegado de Ohio, nos ha demostrado su talento y deleitado con su magnifica voz en las demostraciones de ingreso...Si bien, en nuestra universidad, los jóvenes provenientes de clubes glee tienen poco valor, este muchacho ya se ha ganado un importante lugar en la comunidad educativa."

Leyó Amber en el periódico escolar, para todas las chicas que estábamos en el salón de ballet.

-¿Que importa su talento?-chillo Rosalie, la típica rubia: bella, impresionante...y extremadamente fácil-Lo que realmente importa es que es un bombóé los ojos.

-Te envidio, Rachel-me dijo Alice-tienes una suerte de que te haya tocado compartir el edificio con el...

-¿Suerte? Oh dios mío, estas equivocada, muy equivocada-le respondí-es la persona mas desagradable que he conocido en mi vida, es horrible tener que verlo a diario.

De las nueve chicas que estaban en la sala conmigo, siete me dirigieron miradas del tipo "¿Acaso estas loca?"

Las otras dos, salieron al rescate.

-A pesar de que es muy talentoso y obviamente súper guapo-dijo Ella ¡Dios, era tan débil!-he oído que no es una muy buena persona.

Kim se apresuro a decir:-Es un completo idiota-ella era la única a la que verdaderamente consideraba mi amiga, en varias ocasiones en que yo la invite a mi residencia pudo ver lo imbécil que era Jesse.

-Niñas-dijo la profesora, que acababa de entrar-tuvieron su tiempo para hablar y ahora deben practicar.

La clase se paso rápido, sobre todo porque fue repaso de piques y arabescos.

Kim me acompaño hasta mi edificio, ya que el de ella quedaba a dos calles. Cuando llegamos, le dije:

-Quédate, por favor-ella me miro burlona.

-No, sabes que me gustaría-supe que mentía-pero no puedo.

-¿Por que?-la puse a prueba.

Dudó, pensó y me contestó, con la excusa de siempre:-Mmm...Debo ir a... ¿Por que diablos debo decirte? Es mi vida.

Trate de tomarla del brazo para obligarla a entrar pero se zafó de mi agarre y salió corriendo.

-Adiós Rachel.

¡Maldita sea!

Recordé cuando recién llegue a la universidad, me emocionaba la propuesta de vivir en edificios con otros alumnos. La simple idea de conocer a jóvenes tan apasionados por la música, el arte, la danza y la actuación como yo me llenaba de alegría.

-Que equivocada estabas, Berry-Me murmure a mi misma.

Jesse POV.

Solo. Mike y Tom estaban en la práctica de football, Amy en casa de una amiga, Annie en clase de jazz y Rachel...no sabia ni me importaba. Nunca me gusto la idea de compartir edificio con otros. Pero mis padres creyeron que seria lo mejor, y que además aprendería a llevarme mejor con los de mi edad; a tener amigos dijeron. Todos en el edificio eran unos estúpidos, carentes de talento y carisma. Por eso, adoraba quedarme solo, sin tener que soportar una estúpida charla con algún compañero.

Ahora que estaba solo y tranquilo, me dedique a mirar musicales. Escogí Sweeney Todd, uno de mis preferidos. La película iba por la mitad cuando de pronto escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Quien mierda es?-murmure enojado.

Al principio me resistí a atender trate de concentrarme en el musical; pero los golpes continuaban, cada vez mas fuertes.

Puse pausa con el control remoto y me dirigí a la entrada dispuesto a insultar al que me haya interrumpido.

-¿Quien es?-pregunte.

-Rachel-grito una conocida e insoportable voz desde afuera-hace horas que estoy golpeando, idiota.

-¿Donde esta tu llave?-pregunte, no le iba a abrir la puerta tan fácil.

-La olvide en mi cuarto-dijo enfadada.

-Tonta-murmure.

-¡Escuche eso, cabello de chica!

-No voy a abrir la puerta si sigues así-canturree.

Estuvimos así, un rato largo, discutiendo hasta que decidí abrir la puerta.

Rachel entro hecha una furia. Sin mirarme, se dirigió arriba. Satisfecho, me senté de nuevo en el sillón frente a la TV.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuche unos ruidos extraños arriba, por lo que decidí ir ahí.

Los ruidos venían de mi habitación, la puerta estaba completamente abierta.

Entre lentamente y me horrorice.

-¿Que diablos haces?-le grite a Rachel, que estaba tirando toda mi ropa por la ventana.

-¿Que parece?-pregunto sarcástica mientras decidía si tirar una remera azul o unos pantalones negros.

-Tú...no puedes estar aquí. No puedes siquiera tocar mis cosas-estaba furioso.

Ella me miro. Ira, si, eso vi en su rostro.

-O sea que, solo tu puedes romper mis CD´s, puedes robar mis partituras y dejarme afuera del edificio ¿pero yo no puedo hacer nada? .En otra ocasión aceptaría pero ahora me harte-grito la ultima parte.

Cuando se aseguro de que ya no quedaba ropa en mi armario, me dio un golpe en la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, en frente. Dio un portazo.

¡Mierda!...

Baje y salí por la puerta hecho una bala, al llegar afuera vi que toda mi ropa había caído en un charco de lodo, por lo que estaba sucia y húmeda.

-Te odio, Rachel Berry.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

Jesse POV.

Puse una queja.

Si...estaba furioso, por culpa de Rachel y su esteriqueo, me había quedado sin ropa. Tuve que estar un día vestido con ropa prestada por Mike ¡Si, Mike Chang! Tuve que usar una de sus ridículas y coloridas camisas a cuadros. Creí que no sobreviviría.

Por eso a primera hora del otro día me queje con el director.

Por lo que ahora yacíamos en la dirección, Rachel y yo, hechos una furia y lanzándonos miradas envenenadas.

-Creí que habían entendido desde la última vez-suspiró el rector.

Flash back

-¡Esta bien, Tom fue el de la idea y yo me encargue de conseguir una llave falsa, abrir la puerta de su cuarto, robar sus entradas para esa estúpida obra de teatro que iba a ver y venderlas!-confesó Jesse.

Rachel, por un momento, trato de tranquilizarse... ¡Pero que demonios iba a matarlo! ¡Había añorado ver esa obra desde hacía meses y había ahorrado cada centavo para comprar una entrada! Pero el idiota de Jesse arruinó su oportunidad.

La chica se levantó de su asiento, se acercó lentamente al joven y cuando lo tuvo enfrente le dio una bofetada en la mejilla, con todas sus fuerzas.

Acto seguido, el rector los castigó por 3 semanas.

Fin flash back.

-Señor director, con todo respeto, creo que usted es el que no entiende-dijo Rachel, lentamente-tuve que llegar al punto de arrojar todo la ropa de St. James, porque él traspaso todos los limites...Usted no sabe lo que es vivir con alguien que hace de tus días un tormento, que se regocija al verte sufrir, que cree que tiene derecho a molestarte cuando se le de la gana...-a medida que iba hablando, fingía que se afligía...Era una malditamente buena actriz.

-Deja de actuar ¿quieres?-Estallé interrumpiéndola-tu no eres la única que sufre, ¿crees que disfruto tus dramas? ¿que siempre seas la victima y yo el culpable? Eres totalmente pedante con tus aires de superioridad y tus berrinches.

Ella rió sarcástica y replico:-¿Aires de superioridad? ¿Acaso ese no eres tú? No soy yo la que se jacta de poseer gran talento…Así que si hay alguien que se cree el superior, eres tú.

-Basta-grito el Director Evans, golpeando la mesa con el puño-ya basta... ¿Por que se odian tanto? ¿Que diablos pasa entre ustedes?

-Ella esta celosa-Dije.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por que estaría celosa de ti, St. Idiota? Sinceramente, no tengo nada que envidiarte-Refunfuño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque, no eres talentosa…Ni siquiera podrías competir conmigo-Enfatice palabra por palabra.

Ella amenazo con abalanzarse sobre mí pero luego de una advertencia del señor Evans, se sentó nuevamente.

-¡No te atrevas a desafiar mi talento, imbécil!-gruño ella, apretando los dientes-Además, no compartimos ninguna clase y no puedes juzgar algo que no has visto.

-Rachel…se lo que digo-le hable lentamente.

Suspiro sonoramente y notablemente enojada se dirigió a la puerta.

-Disculpe director Evans, pero no tolerare esto ¡No lo tolerare!

El director le dijo que volviera a sentarse.

Rachel lo hizo a regañadientes.

Rachel POV.

Odiaba a todo el mundo…No, odiaba Jesse y eso la hacia odiar a todos.

También odiaba al rector Evans y sabía que eso no era bueno. Y si en algún momento lo golpeaba tampoco sería buena idea. Pero era la culpa de ambos, ¿es que estaban confabulando en su contra?

-Así que, ¿todos sus problemas tienen que ver con el talento? ¿Quién es más talentoso que el otro?

Jesse y yo asentimos juntos.

-¿Y no comparten ninguna asignatura?

-No-respondimos al unísono.

-Entonces, a partir de mañana empezaran a hacerlo.

Mi mandíbula se descoloco. En serio, no es que sea dramática pero creo que hasta toco el suelo. Jesse lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

Empezamos a quejarnos, hablando al mismo tiempo. Por lo que el Sr. Evans nos silencio.

-Sus quejas no darán resultado. Si no aceptan, me veré obligado a expulsarlos.

Me desespere, una estrella de Broadway no podría tener una expulsión en su historial educativo. Eso arruinaría su reputación, y como una futura estrella tome decisiones desesperadas, pero correctas.

Acepte el trato. Jesse también.

-Además deben comprometerse a llevarse bien-los dos asentimos, rápidamente- Y para el contento de usted, Señorita Berry, podrá demostrarle al alumno Jesse St. James sus capacidades.

Sonreí, conforme:-¿Cuándo podré cantar?

El baile me llenaba de placer, y solo de placer, mientras que el canto, en cambio, no era una actividad que colmara de goce mi existencia cotidiana, sino realmente mi sola y entera existencia.

-Usted decide, Rachel.

Jesse, a mi lado, estallo en carcajadas.

-Por Dios, esto estará bueno…Muero por verte hacer el ridículo-dijo, entre risas. Pero por raro que parezca, ni siquiera me importo. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que canción interpretaría.

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer. Los amo!

Perdon por tardar...Tarde pero seguro,¿no?

¿Quejas? ¿Dudas? ¡¿Felicitaciones? Todo en un Review

Gracias por leer...

LadyBerenice1325


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capitulo, ¡perdon por la tardanza!

Espero que les guste

Descargo de responsabilidad:Glee sera mio, algun lejano día.

* * *

Rachel POV.

Me levante, temprano, como de costumbre. Tome una ducha, me vestí rápidamente y mientras cepillaba mi cabello decidí que me recogería el cabello en una cola de caballo. Hacia demasiado calor para dejarme el pelo suelto.

Mire el reloj de pared de mi cuarto y me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde. En realidad, no era tarde, hubiera podido encender mi computadora, actualizar mis redes sociales y hasta comer algo; pero, como siempre, debía pasar por el edificio de Kim a

buscarla.

Y como todos los días, eso implicaba luchar con ella para que se despertase, ayudarle a seleccionar la ropa para comenzar la jornada, a veces incluso tenia que ayudarle con alguna tarea pendiente. Muchos pensaran que es injusto, pero con el tiempo me he acostumbrado; es como un intercambio de favores.

Cuando recién llegue a la universidad, ella había estado desde hace dos años antes. Kim fue la primera en acercarse a mí, en hacerse mi amiga.

Tome mis libros y baje velozmente por las escaleras, antes de salir revise mis bolsillos para comprobar si tenia mis llaves. Ahí estaban.

Corrí hacia la residencia de mi amiga, no quedaba lejos pero si no quería llegar tarde a clase debía apurarme.

Cuando llegue, golpee firmemente la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo una voz masculina, proveniente de adentro.

Entre rápidamente y salude a Cory, uno de los compañeros de Kim.

-Rachel, espera.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo.

-Aquí esta-murmuro mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Que?

Me dirigí a dicho lugar y ahí se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que mi mejor amiga. Creí estar soñando.

-¿Que diablos esta sucediendo?-le pregunte a Kim.

-Nada. Pero debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a teatro.

La mire con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Quién era ésta? ¿Y que había hecho con mi compañera?

-¿Que te paso?-dije presa de la desesperación-además, ¿que es eso de teatro? No compartimos esa clase.

A pesar de tener muy buena voz, carisma y talento a Kim solo le importaba la danza. Por ese motivo compartíamos solo las clases relacionadas al baile, como ballet, por ejemplo.

Ella se acerco a mí y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ayer me pase a teatro, y a todas tus clases-la mire desconcertada-debo pasar mas tiempo contigo, Rachel. Te extraño demasiado-dicho esto partió hacia la entrada.

-¿Que le pasa?-le susurre a Cory, el me observo divertido mientras se encogía de hombros.

En el transcurso al edificio de la clase de teatro, Kim parloteo ávidamente sobre diversos temas. Musicales, Moda, Twilight, Taylor Swift.

Cuando por fin entramos a la sala, trate de apartarme un poco de ella, estaba asustándome, pero me siguió y se sentó en uno de los bancos de atrás. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca, llegamos justo a tiempo.

En la sala reinaba el desorden, ya que la profesora todavía no llegaba. Lo cual era raro porque nunca se retrasaba.

Cuando estaba buscando mis cuadernos, todos en el cuarto se callaron. Supuse que la Sra. Holloway había llegado.

Levante la vista de mis libros y la vi. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, de seguro pensaría que era solo una mujer de mediana edad, totalmente seria y aburrida. Pero no, a pesar de que su estilo y aspecto no coincidía para nada con su personalidad, ella era totalmente comprensiva y ridículamente maravillosa; tenía una de las mejores voces que había oído en su vida y conocía todas las obras del mundo. Se llamaba Melissa, y era una de mis maestras favoritas o la única.

Vio que la profesora no estaba sola. Atrás yacía un chico con el cabello rizado y castaño, ojos verdes.

-Este es el alumno Jesse St. James, a partir del día de hoy se incorporara a nuestra clase-

Mi quijada cayo, ¿que todos se cambiaban a historia del teatro? Luego suspire sonoramente, ayer el director había dicho que debíamos compartir todas las clases. Juntos. Y encima teníamos que llevarnos bien, ¿no eran demasiadas exigencias para una pobre chica? ¿Resistiría las ganas de matarlo?

Escuche una risita en la mesa de atrás y rápidamente me di vuelta. Kim hacia lo imposible por retener una carcajada.

Ahora lo entendía, a ella no le importaban las artes dramáticas ni pasar mas tiempo conmigo; ella quería ver como reaccionaba frente a esta nueva problemática o sea St. James. De seguro, se había enterado el día anterior, los chismes eran como el fuego aquí.

La mire indignada y eso la hizo estallar en risas. Recibió una mirada reprobatoria de la maestra y se cayo, o lo intento.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-dijo una voz masculina a mi lado, su voz. La voz de mi enemigo.

Me voltee y lo vi. Él ya estaba sentado ¡y ni siquiera le había respondido!

Me pase la hora escribiendo lo que la Sra. Holloway dictaba, tratando de ignorar a Jesse que me dirigía miradas desesperadas y trataba de hablarme. Hasta que por fin termino mi antes favorita clase.

Me levante apresuradamente y ni siquiera espere a que Kim saliera, camine rápido por los pasillos hasta que de pronto sentí que una mano presionaba fuertemente mi brazo.

-Rachel, espera-suplico Jesse, me voltee a verlo-se que no te gusta esto de compartir tiempo conmigo, de hecho a mi tampoco. Pero debemos tratar de acostumbrarnos, tenemos que demostrarle al director que hemos cambiado-me di cuenta de que tenia razón-cuanto mejor nos llevemos, menos clases compartiremos.

Asentí y el me dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que pasaremos tiempo juntos ni seremos amigos-dije y el negó con la cabeza, extendió su mano y la tome.

-Solo dejemos de lado las peleas, los insultos y las bromas.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que varios estudiantes nos miraban expectantes, otros contenían la respiración.

-Debo irme -murmure y fui directo a mi siguiente clase.

Las siguientes horas pasaron tranquilamente, Jesse y yo nos encargamos de trazar planes para sorprender al Sr. Evans con nuestra nueva conducta. Mientras todos nuestros compañeros pensaban estar fantaseando o creían que el fin del mundo había llegado dos años antes.

Estaba dirigiéndome a mi edificio a almorzar, cuando Kim me alcanzo.

-¿Que pasa entre St. James y tu?

-Nada, solo estamos tratando de llevarnos mejor-respondí calmadamente.

-Diablos-murmuro Kim-perdí un día completo de danza por ti, imagine que serias dramática como siempre o que al menos intentarías matarlo. Me fallaste Rachel.

Me había mentido, mi mejor amiga. Por eso ahora la haría sufrir un poco

-Jesse no es tan mal tipo, ¿sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a él.

Kim me miro horrorizada y estaba a punto de darme una reprimenda, cuando la voz de Jesse grito mi nombre.

Él estaba en la puerta del edificio, esperándome impaciente.

-Kimmy, tengo que irme-le guiñe un ojo y corrí hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

Antes de entrar vi a mi amiga paralizada en medio de la calle, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y no pude evitar reírme. Esto iba a ser divertido, de alguna forma.

* * *

Hola...primero que nada queria disculparme por lo mucho que tarde, estos ultimos dias han sido muy agitados.

¿Escucharon "Hello twelve,hello thirteen,hello love" de Glee? Se que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero amo esta cancion y se las recomiendo a todas las fans de St. Berry...Amo como la cantan los dos.

Bueno, ¿Dudas?¿Quejas?¡¿Felicitaciones? Todo en un review

Los quiero muchisimo

LadyBerenice1325


End file.
